Maximum Ride: A Nightingale's Lament
by Sultry Nights Under the Moon
Summary: Chaos insues when Ashe, an escapee from the Tower, finds out her world is no longer safe. She, her brothers, and her sisters must take flight before they are taken and treated like property again. New discoveries, however, reveal a plot no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything out of the book. I do, however, own the plot, the characters, and anything else.

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Freak Parade **

Nightlife is in one of the worst parts of town. The front door opens to a dark alley and the back door dead-ends into another building. Not that I would care since I was one of the barteenders/waitresses. I've gotten used to it. I've been working here for over three years. Like anyone would notice though. Its been a beautiful three years. Jeb nor anyone else was or has been able to find us. We had ran for almost all of our lives until we finally felt safe enough to settle down. Basch, Caleb, Rose, Blade or Izzy never deserved this life. I can't say if I dont deserve it or not beacuse who knows what I did in the past life, but still this was the deck I was handed and I sure wasn't gonna fold. Not yet.

I dumped the mop in the battered bucket and swirled it around. Its amazing that the fake ID that was made for me had me cleaning up vomit than me vomiting myself. I was always amazed how long it took to clean it up. My brother , Basch, has made a career out of protecting me. Talk about a minimum-wage, no-benifit occupation, huh? Kinda like the one I had now.

"Ashe baby." I turned to direct my attention towards my co-worker Luke. His crew cut blue hair had grown out about an inch showing his real brown hair. His larger fram towered over mine.

"What do you want now?" I asked. My voice was monotone. My co-worker Luke had a real bad habit of leaving you to finish up and clock him out when you left.

"Can you do me a favor?" He walked over with his best puppy dog eyes and slid his hand up my thighs almost to my butt but not quiet. It lingered there for a moment before I shoved him off. I guess thats what I get for wearing a cute leather mini, a blood red trench coat that stopped right at the knees and above-the-knee leather boots. " Have to get to the club early because my gir...," I held my hand up and took a deep breath.

"Fine, but clock your self out and get rid of this mop." I figured it wouldn't hurt to let him go five minutes early. His eyes lite up and he flashed a awkward smile. He picked me up and swirled me around almost breaking my back because of his large beefy arms. He turned, clocked out, returned the mop back to where it belonged, and headed towards the door.

"Thank baby!" The yelled as he ran out the door. I shook my head and headed towards the the door myself. It was quiet. Very comforting. Its the silence that wraps around you like a fleece blanket while you read infront of the fire. My mind was occupied with too many things that I didn't hear the phone ring. Instead I took off my apron and took the keys off the key ring. My boots echoed and made me shiver when that annoying feeling that keeps telling you you'll never see this place again.

I looked over the bar. Scarred wood acted as a floor board and chiped plaster on the walls was the only decoration. Pleather booths were torn and the tables missing huge chuncks. I shook my head. _'I will see this place again... I hope'_. My breath quavered and I opened the door. Trash cans lined the wall, their smell assulting my senses. I had to sneeze to clear my nose. I placed the key into the lock and heard a tiny click. I pulled at the door to make sure it was locked then started my way home.

My senses were on high alert. I felt like a rabbit in the middle of the forest. A wolf was watching me. I knew it. It was unnearving. The dark buildings went down the street which seemed like forever. A window or two lite up every building. I felt my gun scrap aginst my thigh conforting me a bit. So now I was a rabbit with very sharp teeth.

It was a Smith & Wesson 3913. I'd brought the gun almost three years ago. I brought it from a guy named Larry. He helped me pick out the 9-mm semiautomatic pistol, which had a grip small enough for my hands with the power to discourage anything on two leg. "Except for the ghost, ghoulies and werewolves," he'd said with a grin. " You're on your own with them." He'd also taken me to a practice range for two weeks, and got me to the point that, even if I could'nt hit the side of the barn, I wouldn't miss it by far. Now I could hit a barn. No, I could hit a big barn.

I reached my broken down apartment. The door creaked and the lobby was screwed up. I walked straight past the wreakage that I knew was most likely caused by the rock heads and into the elevator, or better know as 'the matal box of death'. I hated the elevator. It groaned and fell several feet before climbing slowly. I made it into my hallway. The hall was long and the carpet stopped before I could reach the door with the missing numbers and no lights. _'Now why in the hell dont they have the lights on?'_ I wondered as I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. _'Damn light bulb.'_ I was blindly walking through the room when an iron grip grabbed my wrist and a good punch landed in my stomach. I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Any last words dead man?" A voice asked. A hand moved up to my throat and tightened.

"Yeah. Get off me asshole and turn on the lights." I choked out to my brother Basch. His hand loosened and he yanked me up. Two claps and the room lite up. I batted at his blond braided hair. I looked around and saw everyone was here. Caleb lounged on the purple couch with Izzy in his lap. Rose sat infront of the T.V. and worked on the slightly smoking machine with the help of Blade.

Basch had long blonde hair, his eyes were brown, he was strong built and was the oldest, 21. He was about 6' 2". His mucles were seen under his shirt. He was really sweet if you were on his good side but a real asshole when hes pissed. He wore blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a brown jacket.

Caleb had white hair to the tip of his ears, not dyed mind you. He had really light blue eyes, considered Albino. He was also strong built and was my age,17. He was the goth of the family since he wore all black. His poreclien skin contrasted majorly aginst the black. He liked to be more to himself. Truely dark and mysterious. All the lady's loved him at the bar. He's 5' 11".

Rose is a real sweet heart. Her copper hair down to her shoulders and vibrant green eyes are her attributes. She was skinny and barely any curves but one look would stop a man dead in his tracks. She was a tan color. It looks as if she tans every day to keep her color. Shes open and free. Oh and she loves to talk. But theres a catch. Her beauty make up for it. Shes 14, 5'6" and deaf. The whitecoats made her that way to see if the alpha males would own or disown her. We kept her anyway. She wore black capris, a red tube top and a long, black button up jacket.

Blade is... Blade. He has dirty blond hair thats spiked and blue eyes. He sticks out of the croud because hes African American but that doesn't matter to us, hell you could be pink but we'll except you. Hes 11 and 5' 1". His love for sharp, shiny, pointy things is why he got the name Blade. Its scary.

Izzy is alot like Rose in her attitude except she has curly, short, light brown hair and light brown eyes. Shes 8 and 4' 7". She is sweet and very caring. I love her like my own child. Hell she is my child. She wore black tights, a blue skirt over it, a black and blue shirt, and a black jacket.

And that leaves me. I'm 17 and 5' 9". I'm slender, and have alot of curves. Rose says the perfect 'hour glass' shape. My pitch black hair cascading to my waist and almost black eyes are contrasted to my light skin. I keep to myself for the most part and only open up to Caleb and Basch because theres no reason to worry the younger kids. Me and Basch are the only blood siblings though we don't exactly look alike.

"Look what I found." Basch said shoving a newspaper at my chest. I looked it over and my mouth nearly dropped open. It had tommorrows date and in the obituary my name. It said I died from two bullet wound to my head at 12:34 and was found in my apartment at 6:15 the next day. I threw it to the ground. All alarms that had finally started to collect dust went off. I ran over to the three seater couch. I ripped the back off and handed out four back pack. In three, a survival kit, bassicaly the works. And in the other one spar clothes.

"Basch you take this one, Caleb take that one and rose catch." I threw the clothes at her and she caught it with ease. Thank God she knew how to read lips.

"What's in this bloody thing?" Basch's voice ran through my ears.

"It weighs about the same as you." Caleb stated.

"Whatever." I glanced at the clock. It was 11:50. I grabbed Izzy and and she morfed into a fox so she would fit into the backpack. I made sure she was comfortable before securing it shut. " We have a good 50 minutes to blow this joint." I stated.

Basch forced open a window and one by one we jumped. Natrually I went last and I kneeled slightly on the window peering over my shoulder, let out a long drawn out sigh, and tossed the keys into the now empty apartment. I unfurled my large black wings and simply fell. I felt so free and alive and I wasn't about to let it stop ever. I snapped them open and the weight caught me slightly off guard but in no time I caught up with the other. I would alway be free no matter what. And I would die before I was captured again. I glannced at Basch, his face set in stone cold determination.

"I wont let you die. I swear." He said looking at me pointedly. I gave a shaky smile and looked straight ahead into the abyss of night. _'Why do they want me dead and why did they give me a fuckin' head start?'_ I asked myself as we kept flying until I felt like I could reach the stars.

**Okay people, this is my fist Fanfic and my first chapter. So please read and reveiw. Thanks a bundle to Rebecca for proof-reading! **

**_Nicole._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything out of the book. I do, however, own the plot, the characters, and anything else. I would also like to add Rebbeca's song is in here and Bruce Coville's idea about the chimes and jumping off the church is in here to but in a diffrent way.

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic._

**Chapter 2- The Cards We're Delt **

I was flying. Passing through the silky night air, I soared and dipped in perfect silence. Flying on and on, I savored the freedom. I couldn't see, but I didn't need to. There was no up nor down, no land nor sky. No stars nor moon. There was only endless space and endless darkness. And there were endless memories as well.

_(Flash back)_

_I was five and running barefoot down a golden palace in a faraway town. I'd long since forgotten the name or mabey I'd never knew it. Vibrant colors flew past in a blur and a warm weight landed on my chest. A thrust upward and I was spinning looking down at a smiling face. I can't recall who but the flawless face with smile lines danced into my head often. Mabey it would have lasted until later that night. _

_The night filled the pink bedroom. A rushed voice came into the bedroom. Even at five I knew that the tone the woman carried was a sign of distress. Her eyes were filled with worry and the frown was married to her normally perfect complection. The only language I can relate the foreign tounge to was Russian. _

_"Come! You must hurry! You don't have much time! They're coming!" Her voiced strained low. She helped me out of bed and dressed me in one of my many dresses. She put a shawl over my head and tied it under my chin securley. _

_"Who Momma?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the palace halls. A loud explosion burst over head. She ducked into another room where the window was open. She placed the bag over then picked me up and handed me to Basch who was waiting outside. I snuggled closer to the warmth and familiarity of my brother. She crawled over the ledge as well and we started to the end of the court yard. A bunch of carriges awaited. My father stood proudly dressed in steel and leather. _

_"Daddy!" I yelled to him. I lunged myself out of my older brothers arms and bolted towards my stotic dad. He looked down at me and his face sofened. I attached myself to his leg and looked up at him. He picked me up ginderly. The smell of cigars and fine wine driffed into my nose. _

_"Darling. You know that daddy can't stay long. I have come to bid you farewell. Yourself, Basch, and your mother have to leave." He said as he set me down to boost my mother in the carraige and my brother in suit. He once again picked and kissed my forehead. _

_"Daddy?" I chocked out realizing that he wasn't kidding. _

_"Goodbye darling." He whispered in my ear as he handed me to my mother who was now sobbing uncontrolablly. My brother saluted my father as the carraige jarred forward. _

_"Daddy? Daddy?! Daddy!" I screamed as my father mounted on the huge yellow birds back. His figured wained in the distance. The last words I heard out of my fathers mouth was his war cry. _

_(End of Flashback) _

"Ashe where are we going?" A voice inturrupted my thoughts. I shook my head and cleared it from my confused brain.

"Ummm... I..," I stumbled over my words because I knew I shouldn't lie to them," Honestly I dont know. So... any suggestions?"

"Oh I know. I know!" Rose's scratchy voice filled the air as she raised her hand. "We should go to Flordia!"

"Hmmm." I pondered on the situation we were in and we definatley need a 'get away'. They probably already knew of the situation and why we left so I needed to take there minds off of it. "Any objections?" I asked.

"I'm down with that." Blade said. He was messing with on of his many knives.I shook my head.

"How 'bout you two boys over there? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I giggled at the last part. It sounded like they were getting married.

"As long as we have enough money." Was the only thing Basch said and I got a simple 'hn' Caleb.

"Alright then... Flordia here we come."I murmmered. My wings pumping up and down gave me the suttle lullaby to put me back into deep thought.

_(Flashback) _

_The only other sound other than my mothers sobbing was the steady tread of the Chocobos' steps and the soft humming of the carraige comming from the wheels. _

_My mother stopped sobbing and looked at me and my brother. Then all of the sudden the carraige came to a screeching halt. My mother flew foreward and hit the door hard. One pane of glass shattered and the shards cut across my back and my brothers back. Mother took no time to gather the bag she had and grab my hand. _

_We bolted out the carraige door and into the night. The bad men weren't far behind. There clattering armor and the chocobo's protests gave them away. Fire lite the sky where our palace stood. The dense forest around us gave us shelter from the chocobos so the men would have to dismount in order to follow. Basch took the lead and went ahead to scout for enemys. _

_My mother stopped at the base of a willow tree and sat waiting for the return of Basch. She sighed and then to lighten the tensness of our situation started to sing. _

_"If you are near to the dark _

_I will tell you about the sun _

_You are here, no escape _

_From my vision of the world _

_You will cry all alone _

_But it does not mean a thing to me " _

_She combed her fingers through my matted hair trying to straighten some knots that formed. She sang low but loud enough so I could hear it._

_"Knowing the song I will sing _

_Till the darkness comes to sleep _

_Come to me, I will tell _

_About the secret of the sun _

_It's in you, not in me _

_But it does not mean a thing to you _

_The sun is in your eyes _

_The sun is in your ears _

_I hope you see the sun _

_Someday in the darkness _

_The sun is in your eyes _

_The sun is in your ears _

_But you can't see the sun _

_Ever in the darkness _

_It does not much matter to me" _

_The song was comming to an end and our time was to. The soldiers were slowly but surely making there way to our little hiding spot. _

_If you are near to the dark _

_I will tell you about the sun _

_You are here, no escape _

_From my vision of the world _

_You will cry all alone _

_But it does not mean a thing to me _

_Knowing the song I will sing _

_Till the darkness comes to sleep _

_Come to me, I will tell _

_About the secret of the sun _

_It's in you, not in me _

_But it does not mean a thing to you." _

_There was a rustle infront of the large willow. My mother tensed and pulled me into a bear hug. Basch burst through the leaves grabbing my hand and forcefully picked me up. Mother was close behind running with all the strengh she had left. We finally reached the outskirts of the land. There was a tower. Just a stone tower. Wild vines traveled up to the top of the tower. Mother dropped to her hands and kness infront of me and Basch. _

_"You both know I love you. But its time to say goodbye know. Mommy must go. She'll be fine." She said. No matter how much icing coated those words I knew she wouldn't be okay. "I love you Basch," she said kissing Basch on the head then she kissed me," I love you too Ashe." _

_With that she pulled her neckalace off and inserted it into the key hole. She turned it right a total of twelve times. The door opened. She pushed us inside and handed me the neckalace and handed Basch the bag. _

_"Take good care of this. Once you hear the old church bell chime count them. On the twelfth time sing the song I sang then jump towards the sun. Don't look down, don't look back and don't let anyone know of the things I told you, Okay?" _

_"Yes Momma." I said. She hugged me once more then shut the door. Basch took my hand and we started up the stairs. _

_The many flights of stairs seemed to take forever. Then the first chime went. _

_'One.' _

_The crude building was rough and made it hard to climb. _

_'Two.' _

_Sand and dust disloged and made it slippery for the grippings of my palace slippers. _

_'Three.' _

_I slipped on the ledge of a stair. _

_'Four.' _

_The stone felt cool aginst my burning face and a sigh escaped my lips. I closed my eyes wanting to fall asleep like I used to on the palace floors. _

_'Five.' _

_"Are you okay?" Basch asked helping me up and looking me over for any scrapes. _

_'Six.' _

_"I think so." I answered. _

_'Seven.' _

_"Alright then come on." Basch urged me up and the climb started once again. _

_'Eight.' _

_The sound of men beating on the door echoed inside the dark tower. My head swiviled to see if they had bursted through yet. They hadn't. _

_'Nine.' _

_I stopped when I heard my mother's screams. I closed my eyes and turned to return to my mother. _

_'Ten.' _

_Basch noticed, picked me up, and sprinted up the rest of the way. _

_'Eleven.' _

_He swung the wooden door open and the frost bitten wind burned my face. The top was flat with only brick crests to stop anything from rolling off. He balanced on the edge. Snowflakes fell and I started the song. Everything about it reminded me of mother. _

_I finshed the song but I didn't hear another chime. The beating on the door was like the second hand on a clock, constantly ticking and never stopping. Then dread filled me. Had I missed counted when I fell? Had I started at the second chime? Was mother lying? How did she know anyway? _

_'Twelve.' _

_The chime rang loud and crisp through the winter's air. Then the thrust foreward of my brothers body sent us spirling downward in a frenzy. The scream was never able to escape my mouth. The ground was approaching fast but before we hit the ground a flash of white light consumed us. _

_(End of Flashback) _

**Okay my faithful readers here is the second chapter. Its longer than the first... I think. Anyway thank you for reviewing! Keep it up! Thank you Rebbeca without you this wouldn't be up and the idea from Bruce Coville's Into the Land of the Unicorns was the chime tower thing and the song from Rebbeca. **

**_Nicole_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Maximum Ride Nighingales Lament

**Rating: **T ( Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Action/ Adventure/ Romance

**Summary: **Chaos consumes when Ashe finds out her world is no longer safe. An excapee from The Tower. She, her brothers, and sisters must take flight before they are taken and treated like propery once again. A startling find shows them the key to unravling a bigger plot than they have ever imagined.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything out of the book. I do, however, own the plot, the characters, and anything else. I would also like to add Rebbeca's song is in here.

_**Author's note - I would like to dedicate this story to the anonomus reader who left a review for the first chapter and to Rebecca, my alpha reader! But please, leave your name so I can thank you properly. Have a great read! ;)**_

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic._

**Chapter 3 - Top of the World**

There were a lot of truths in this world.

When it rains, it pours. It's always darkest before dawn. He who smelt it delt it. There was no limit to the little homilies, the facile, and easy words. If humanity was good at anything, it was shooting off its collective mouth. They had a saying for literally everything. Every single situation under the sun. Although there was one in particular that had always stuck with me. Choose your friends wisely. It bore repeating. Choose your friends wisely. Not that I had a choice.

That and everyone has their price. That was a good one to. Right up there.

Combine the two and that pretty much summed up my philosophy in life: Pick the right side and get paid to do it. But of course there was no right side. The scientists and werewolves were all but just and the government was the Devil's whip. Oh, and I can't forget the ever popular Avian- human hybrids were a monstrosity to the world. The funny thing about it all was the unjust can never be brought to justice and the monstrositys were always being whipped.

"Are we gonna stay in a hotel, momma?" A small, tiny voice asked from inside of my back pack shattering my deep thoughts of our cruel world.

"No hun. We need to conserve our money to the best of our abilities." I answered knowing that no matter how much I wanted to have a damn it all to hell moment, I couldn't. If we wanted to stay alive for however long were out here, we needed to learn conservation.

"I see a low covered, swampy area at ten o'clock. Do you want me to check it out?" Basch asked. He knew that I didn't like the idea of splitting up.

"Yeah and I'll go with you. Izzy do you want to come?" I asked.

"Yes!" The little brown fox took a leap of faith out of my back pack and into my arms.

"Alright then. Caleb, Rose and Blade you stay here. If trouble arises, take off farther south. Got it?" My eyes scanned the forest type land below.

"Roger." Caleb said trying to mock my uptightness. I shook my head and made the universal hand motion of 'move out'. No matter how hard I tried I felt like I'll always be wound up like little toy solider.

I looked up and started flying towards the sun. Once I felt I had enough altitude I folded my wings and spiraled down ward. The high of freefalling made me feel weightless. All my worries flew out the window for the moment and a genuine smile crawled onto my face. The tree like canopy became larger and clearer every passing second. Then I snapped out my wings. The pain only lasted for a couple seconds then faded. I hovered for five seconds and the came in for a silent landing. Basch landed next to me. His golden wing folded and he waited for me to adjust my dress.

"Show off." A annoyed voice came into my ears.

"Whateva'." I retorted rolling my neck. A snort was all the answer I got.

Combing the woods would be a piece of cake. I finished fixing myself and started to walk. Basch took the west half and I took the east.

The thick tree truncks and long vines made my mind drift. The sounds of birds chirpping invaded my ears then the sound of rushing water. The trees around the area were pushed back and made a pleasent clearing. The crystal blue water shimmered in the moon light. Wait, moonlight?

_'How long have I been walking?' _I asked myself. I was certain that it hadn't been for too long. Had it? I walked over to the water and set Izzy down who slowly stirred from her slumber. She looked around with a questioning look then up at me.

"Where are we momma?" She questioned while streaching. Her brown fur ruffled in the wind.

"I don't know hun. But we'll find out soon." I said trying to sooth her. I bent down and took a handful of water. Drinking it greedily and repeating the process. A twig snapped sending my head flying up to see an ocean blue eyed, blond girl staring at me. I took a three-sixty perimeter check looking for her parents. No dice.

"Hello." I spoke slowly empting my hand of water and standing up. She kept staring then in a blink of an eye she dissapeared into the forest. I shook my head and stared into the dark forest. "Izzy did you see that?" I asked never taking my eyes off the ground where she used to stand.

She didn't speak. Then she sprang onto all four and bolted into the forest. I broke out in a dead run after the swerving brown blur. My heart pounded in my chest like an drum picking up tempo for the final release.My breath was caught in my throat and because of the dark sky it suddenly became hard to see. Each tree suddenly became harder and harder to dodge and the limbs felt like whips every where on my body leavind fine lines of blood. Then she flew into the clearing we were just at except at the opposite side. The straight drop off of the cliff let a smooth waterfall and there was a small fire. I put on the breaks making sure not to enter.

A girl sat crossed legged next to the fire, her eyes wide scanning the area. By the looks of it she was the leader. She wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a t-shirt. Chain of command. Thats how it always went. It also looked as if the tall boy with black hair and all black on seemed to have alot of power to. The rest seemed dormant. _'Nothing that I can't handle.'_ I though to myself but I wouldn't know how far from the truth that really was. Izzy had turned back into her human form and out of the blue lept out into the clearing. She had not the care in the world but I did. My muscles bunched up ready to uncoil and my breath held still in my throat.

Then I noticed a small girl. She had blond hair and ocean blue eye. _'What the hell?'_ Was the only reasonable though that entered my mind. There was that girl that we saw earlier. Then I saw movement. The eldest boy stood and took a defensive stance but relaxed notable when he saw her age but was still on gaurd.

"Hello!" Izzy chirped seeming happy to see people again.

"Who are you?" The eldest girl asked. She eyed her wairly not sure if she was friend or foe. The funny thing was that was what I was doing the same thing to her.

"I'm Izzy. What your name?" She answered. I smacked my head. Why hadn't I taught her better. I always told her to stay away from strangers. The youngest of them all stepped forth and opened her mouth to reply when the eldest guy shook his head then the eldest girl reached behind her as if to grab a gun. Gun. The words made my muscles react automatically. I lunged into the clearing and harshly grabbing her and shoving her behind myself. Sheilding her with my body I pulled my own gun aiming it toward the eldest girl.

"Hold it. Put your hands where I can see them." Did I sound like a cop or what? The eldest girl slung her hand out into my view as did everyone else except for the youngest girl.

"Max no!" She screamed making me wince. The cold determined eyes peirced my vision making me choke and I suddenly couldn't breath. Dropping the gunI clawed at my neck making sure nothing was around it.

"RUN!" I yelled at Izzy throwing her up into the air. She transformed into a bird screeching and flying in circles above us. I took the time to run myself forgetting the gun. The edge of the cliff neared and I still couldn't breath. I felt the little one's eyes bore holes into my back. I pulled at the imaginary rope around my neck and jumped off the cliff. Snapping open my wings I tried to fly but didn't get very far due to the lack of oxygen I was reciving at the moment. I turned to look to see where Izzy was and heard two deafing shot ring through the air. Then a warm sticky substance ran down my sholder. It was a crimson color and I was stumped as to what this was until I saw the eldest one holding the gun her face determined until she saw she hit her mark, me.

Her face twisted in horror at what she did. She dropped the gun and sank to the green grass. Everyone else was in shock as well. Either at the fact that we were some type of experiments or the fact that there were two gaping hole in my body caused by "Max". I felt a pain clench every muscle in my body and I became dead weight falling into oblivion.

**Oh my, a cliffie. Oh what is are heroine to do? As for the new kids, who are they? Where is Basch and the rest of the gang? What happened to Izzy? Will Ashe live or die? Oh dear readers woe is me. It was unfortunatley not as long as the first one nor the second but I have been busy and needed to wrap it up and it seemed to be a good spot to end. Please read and review. Thank you Rebecca.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Maximum Ride Nighingales Lament

**Rating: **T ( Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Action/ Adventure/ Romance

**Summary: **Chaos consumes when Ashe finds out her world is no longer safe. An excapee from The Tower. She, her brothers, and sisters must take flight before they are taken and treated like propery once again. A startling find shows them the key to unravling a bigger plot than they have ever imagined.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything out of the book. I do, however, own the plot, the characters, and anything else. I would also like to add Rebbeca's song is in here.

_**Author's note - Hello again! How have all you lovely people been? I hope it has been an enjoyable read so far. If anyone has feedback please leave a review.**_

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic._

**Chapter 4- Shoot the Moon**

Summer days are gone far too soon. Leaving you to shoot the moon and miss completly. Letting you face the gloom all alone.

My mothers words floated into my head leaving me to ponder. Unitl I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder makeing stars fly into my vision and I was snapped back into reality. The warm blood soaked my leather dress. I felt my self tumble toward the ground. My wings let the air slow my decend but it was inebitable. I would hit the icy cold water below. But for now I was to suffer until either my mind or the impact killed me.

I blinked once and it hurt. Even the smallest movement hurt. Then panic and fear flooded my system. I had never panicked or feared before. Well except for once.

_Flashback-_

_The lights were low and our cages swung slowly singing an erie song. I had to fight back vomit because of the deceased bodies in my cage. Each with abnormalities. Not a one was breathing in the room. Over a hundred dead kids layed lifeless. Murdered by derranged physo paths trying to 'perfect' the human race. I was all but eleven at the time and I knew what death smelled like. I knew the taste of terror and the shadow of death loom over all. I knew what it was like to be tourtered. I knew what it was like to give up and to feel the shadow embrace you but not strong enought to win the battle of tug-a-war._

_I saw a door open and sank low to the bottom of the cage hoping that they would think I was dead. But I couldn't fool death's helpers. They knew who would not breath in the next hours, minutes, or seconds. I hoped mine would end fast. No suffering. Fast._

_The keys rattled when they sunk into the locks giving clicks to tell when it was open. One of the many scientists scurried into the cage and picked me up. They had recently put restraints on my hands so I couldn't retaliat and I was too tired to move my legs. He petted my head and scurried back out. _

_"It is no good for you to be around so much death." He said as he pulled me flush aginst his body. I melted. I couldn't fight aginst him. I never could. He triggered something in me. Something that would render me harmless. I also knew what obbsession felt like. It was cold and hollow. Just like this man._

_He set he down on the ground and I saw my brother across the room. He didn't look so good. In fact he looked like he had an incident with death. Then I smelt it. Death. It was comming. I saw people file into the room. All dressed presigestly. Only two carried metal trays filled with God knows what._

_"I want you to watch this." The man whispered into my ear making me shiver._

_"Watch what." I wasn't sure the words even came out._

_"Your brother die." He said all too excidely for me. Then I relized Death was comming for Basch. These people where here for amusment. To watch my brother die. I had never felt fear before. Never. Until I saw the six inch needle and I panicked._

_I lunged out of the mans grasp. In a near blur of white and black, I swept the scientist aside landing on my brother._

_"NO!" I screamed and a light consumned me. Consumned everything. I heard some type of words but couldn't make out the dialect. The words were in a chant. Then the light died and everything around was nothing. Nothing. I heard only four heart beats. I saw the look of pure amasment on the mans face. He was loving it. Every minute of it. It was sickening. No amasment should be felt because of death.Then I realized something. Death wasn't comming for Basch, but for all those people __**I**__ killed._

_I sat up and my brother stirred a bit. Thank goodness. I sat up then a pain on my back made me slump forward falling into that mans arms. He held me and stroked my hair._

_"Sleep for now my princess. You did good. Very good. Now all that stood in my way is gone. Love, get some rest." With that I felt horror and fear slowly creep up me until I fell into a dreamless sleep._

_(End of flashback)_

I thrased in the air despretly trying to grab at anything and everything I could but came up short of the edge. My mind went completly blank and I did the best I could to not black out. I started swearing in every language I could think of which did me no good except for the fact I wouldn't go straight to heaven. I saw the clear water below and did my best to flip over so I could see up not down.

I saw movement above me.Basch and Caleb were in a race aginst time to reach me but they had came too late. Then I realized that not only Basch and Caleb were flying, the girl that shot me was flapping her speckled wings hovering and the older male was right behind my to heros trying to reach me. But their attempts would be a lost cause. Basch screamed my name over and over. He held something out as he tried to catch up to me and it shone beautifully in the moon light. Wait. I put my hand up to my neck, which hurt, and felt for my mother's neckalace and felt only air. I felt catatonic and straightened like a board.

Now I was just falling freely over the waves with the wind whipping furiously against my face, my arms spread out to my side, my hair thrashed about aimlessly behind me as I stared into the deep lake of water beneath me. Tears appeared in my black eyes, eventually streaming down the side of me cheeks and seemed to be suspended in mid-air as I approached my imminent death. I blinked the tears away and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for my body to smash roughly against the water's surface with a loud splash. The moment seemed to be proceeding in slow motion. Finally, I reached the large pool and collided with it surface, bringing immense pain as I instantly sank into the water. I had hoped that it would only be a second or two but much to my displeasure, the moment to die did not come quickly but instead, painfully slow. 

I turned onto my back to slightly ease the pain but it only brought more so much more. Opening my eyes I stared at the glistening water above me slowly being tainted with my crimson blood, waiting for my life to finally end. It felt like my lungs were about to explode from lack of air and convulsions over took making me thrash. Someone was swimming toward me, reaching out their hand to grab mine in an attempt to pull me out of the water… to save me from death. My breath eventually died away and I could feel my life slipping away from my grasp. My eyes closed and I allowed myself to be carried away… away from everything that surrounded me… away from everything I ever loved… into nothingness. Then I felt it, a hand clutching mine… and my eyes opened slightly, trying to focus on the figure above my that was so willing to risk their life to save mine from my watery demise. My blue lips were parted and I sucked in a mouthful of water. As of this moment in time, I started to see nothing but blurs of past moments with my flock and friends and… a flash of clear, ocean-blue eyes, staring down at me, full of hope and determination, urging me to survive as long as I could. Though I knew that, in the end, the attempt would not matter, I tried to stay alive long enough for me to be rescued but my world was soon shrouded in nothing but darkness and she drifted closer to the sand at the bottom, my body limp as my mind slowly faded away as the darkness took me away…

**Oh no! Our heroine might die. I am through writing with out a review. Review and Ashe lives... dont and she dies. I know its utterly mean but I would like feed back but no one wants to give it and thats frustrating. I am not above bribery ;) Thank you Rebecca!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Maximum Ride Nighingales Lament

**Rating: **T ( Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Action/ Adventure/ Romance

**Summary: **Chaos consumes when Ashe finds out her world is no longer safe. An excapee from The Tower. She, her brothers, and sisters must take flight before they are taken and treated like propery once again. A startling find shows them the key to unravling a bigger plot than they have ever imagined.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything out of the book. I do, however, own the plot, the characters, and anything else. I would also like to add Rebbeca's song is in here.

_**Author's note - Ello my lovely readers. Did you possibly think I would leave you with that type of ultimatum?? I will continue but Ashe my be severly injured/ brain damaged due to the lack of oxygen and the water hitting scene )**_

_**Sly-Minx This is for you.**_

_**Alyssa- Yeah I love Caleb to! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Bubble Blower- I have a couple moer chapters to go, keep reviewing!**_

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic. _

**Chapter 4- Waiting for that which we lack**

When we are at a loss, we panic. We become confused and disorentied. We forget that those we love are waiting for us on the other side.

I sputtered up alittle water that was still stuck in my lungs. I flew straight up and a silent scream escaped my lips. It hurt like hell. I fell back limp and a scream escaped my lips followed by pitiful moaning that I didn't know was comming for me. I managed a fetial posistion and rocked slightly to relieve the menacing pain. Basch was in my face in a split second firing questions that I didn't answer.

"How long w-was I out?" I asked in a scratchy voice not my own. He looked away and pain etched his beautiful face.

"Two days." He said and his voice hardened. "Why were you so damn irresponsible?!" He roared making me wince and curl up tighter than before and I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and stomach. "You reopened your wounds." He spoke quietly now. He tugged gently at my side makings sure not to hurt or cause further damage. I layed flat on my back. He nuzzled my cheek to bring my mind away from the pain as he slowly unwrapped my bloodied bandages. I could make out a sort of gaping hole in my shoulder and a large gash across my stomach which hurt like hell. "You'r lucky." Consentrating at rewrapping me he whispered.

"Lucky?!" I spit out having a sudden wave of pain fly through my system.

"Yes, without their help you wouldn't have made it." He said sitting back next to me making sure he did it right.

"Withs who's help?" I sputtered out. I could only imagine who.

"Them." He pointed over to the fire. I had just noticed my surrounding. There was my flock and then six other people. Then I slowly reconized them. The others. The eldest girl was laughing with my flock. Wait she was the one that shot me! I flew straight upward in a blink of an eye and was running over over to the fire. I locked eyes with the eldest girl and had a vicious staring contest which I was winning.

"Where's the gun that you shot me with?" I asked as I lunged for her but luckly for her Caleb caught me in mid flight and I reached as far as I could to grab a piece of the girl that shot me. She scrammbled upwards and looked surprised. She probably didn't think I would make it. But guess what, I'm still here and still kickin'.

"What gun?" She aked innocently as if she didn't know.

"What gun? WHAT GUN?! How could you ask what gun. You shot me with a freakin' gun!" I was trying to wiggle out of my older brother's grasp but to no advail.

"Clam down Ashe." A streak of stars went through my vision and I was out like a light.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_The woods were dense and little light streamed through the limbs. I was all but the tender age of five and this was the second time I had lost a chocobo and I knew my father would be extremely cross. My small riding boots crunched the fallen leaves and my small gloved hands wiped away the falling tears on my face._

_"ASHE! Where are you?" A voice yelled from a distance. I crouched low to avoid eyesight and let my eight year old brother wander by. I stood and turned to walk the other on my voyage to catchh the missing chocobo._

_Vines hung in my path but was easily avoided by my lilthe body. Shrubbery was a major problem because I was short for my age and if I had crouched I would not have been seen. Vibrant yellow leaves clung to the green earth and a clear stream trickled down the way infront of my path._

_I sat and let the water lul me into a daydream until calloused hands shook me awake._

_"Princess, we have been looking everywhere for you." A tall man stood crouched in infront of my body. His youthful face and peircing green eyes gave away ihis age, 15. Tears started again and this time did not stop. He looked around worridly as if he were caught doing something wrong. "What is wrong little one?" He settled with saying._

_"I...I lost my chocobo." I sobbed even louder now remembering what had happened._

_"There, there. I will personally get you a new one." He stuttered out to make me quiet. I shook my head 'no'._

_"I will only ask one thing." I stopped crying and stated._

_"What is that little one?" He asked as he studied my facial features._

_"To take me home and never mention that I was crying. Okay?" I said._

_"Yes princess. Your wish is my command." Picking me up gently he climed up onto his chocob and started home towards the palace._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I snuggled closer to the warmth that was next to me. An arm slung over my waist and pulled me flush towards the warmth. My eyes shot open and stared into the resting, shirtless face of Caleb. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"He saved you, you know." A yound black girl said who sat across from us.

"Caleb?" I asked suddenly more interested with the ground than the conversation. I strained my eyes to see her face.

"It was romantic." She gushed. "He just flew straight into the water after you and dragged you out. He started CPR and you'r brother had to pry him off you so he could stop you'r bleeding and his."

"He's hurt?" I studied him and found bandages covering his mid section.

"Not bleeding but he broke a couple of ribs and his nose. But all he mumbled all night was 'Is Ashe okay?' or 'How is Ashe'. Very, very, VERY romantic if you ask me. I would kill to have someone like him. Well goodnight." She settled on the groung and I stared into Caleb's angelic face.

_'Yeah, I am damn lucky.' _I drifted off with Caleb's face in my mind.

**Author's note- Keep reviewing people we're on a role! I have the next chapter in my head but not on the computer so hold tight and keep reviewing! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Maximum Ride Nighingales Lament

**Rating: **T ( Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Action/ Adventure/ Romance

**Summary: **Chaos consumes when Ashe finds out her world is no longer safe. An excapee from The Tower. She, her brothers, and sisters must take flight before they are taken and treated like propery once again. A startling find shows them the key to unravling a bigger plot than they have ever imagined.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything out of the book. I do, however, own the plot, the characters, and anything else. I would also like to add Rebbeca's song is in here.

_**Author's note - Ello my lovely readers. Did you possibly think I would leave you with that type of ultimatum?? I will continue but Ashe my be severly injured/ brain damaged due to the lack of oxygen and the water hitting scene )**_

_**Sly-Minx - This is also for you. YeahI never really liked Max bunches but I plan to have something hidden to POP up with her so hold on and also, I love the Caleb and Ashe pairing to! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**_

_**Bubble blower - Here is the other chapter you asked for!**_

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic. _

**Chapter 5- ****Jealousy**** and a pair of Paten Leather Boots **

The endless field was as beautiful as its ever been. The grass was hip high and it swayed with the wind back and forth like the ocean in all its glory running up to shore then retreating back into its self. The sky was a beautiful bluish pink and the fluffy white clouds couldn't help but stand out. It was a glorious sight.

Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment. That's when I saw a blur approaching from a distance. The excitement was too much for my body to take. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and my breath quickened. I couldn't stop my feet as they rushed me forward with all my might. The blur seemed to speed up just like me and it seemed a bit colder than normal but that didn't make a difference to me.

It was so familiar to me that it didn't bother me that it brought a sense of love, betrayal, brokenness, happiness, dread or death. All that mattered was that I was close to it and we would never be apart. My long white satin tux flowed behind me like the brustling of the trees. The days seemed pleasant with happiness. The birds sang to themselves and the bees hummed with satisfaction of their hard work. The blur became clearer but still not enough to make it out so that's when I opened my wings and spread them to their full capacity 16 ft and a half.

One more long bound then I was off the ground and into the air. Just as I took off the blur took off to. We were speeding towards each other at fifty miles per hour give or take some then we collided. Feathers burst into a soft pillow that we layed on and we took a long look at each other. It was Ashe. Oh how I missed her so much. How long have we been apart? Where was she? How did she get here? Where were we in the first place?

"Hey." She said softly stroking my white hair. She sighed and looked away.

"Hi." I said back in equal softness. For some strange reason it really didn't seem to come out.

"Will he be okay?" She asked a now looming figure over us.

"I don't know but hopefully it was just like yours and he will be okay." The mysterious figure said as he stared blankly at me. I couldn't make out his face totally but I got a rough idea. He was tall. Blond hair and maybe a little bit of an Australian accent. But that all I got. "We better leave him to get some sleep." He said touching Ashe's arm and anger rose inside me.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I hope you're okay Caleb." And with that she left then every thing went black. The world twisted and the tranquility of the place went away and was filled with darkness, anger and death. It was no longer calm and the disturbance seemed to bounce off every thing leaving no place for rest or peace.

Thick vines and dead roses swirled around me and held me in place now the white on my tux was replaced with a black that can only be described as death and my veins popped up trying to keep the circulation flowing but to no avail. My breathing was rapid and my systems were shutting down. And I thought death would be peaceful but guess what? It sure wasn't.

My head pounded and I couldn't speak. That's when Ashe appeared in front of me again but this time in a black evening gown that was strapless with a dozen or so roses in her hand. She layed them on the cascet in front of her. I tried to peer inside but the persons face was covered with a thin black silky cover cantrasting with the blood red velvet lining. Ashe looked up and frowned.

"Tell me." She whispered in a voice not her own. Her eyes grew with tears that sprang from her eyes and she whispered again. "Tell me what happened... you must remember for you to move on." Wings spread from her back but they where black with holes and they wern't bountiful with feathers instead they had wire type mucles that would bleed as they moved.

"Tell you what?" I asked the not so Ashe thing as it grew with anger over my words and bared its teeth sharp as canines. Her hair went blood red with tons of black stripes. Her nails grew longer and her eyes where blood shot. Two stripes formed along her cheeks that let out blue blood.

"TELL ME!" She screamed and lunged forward. We both flew back and I landed flat on my back. I looked around and I was outside looking at the other avian human hybribs. That thing wasn't there and I sat up. Then there was Ashe but for some reason she seemed frozen in time and was not moving. I stood and then it happened. It looked all to familiar.

"Hold it. Put your hands where I can see them." Ashe rolled out of the bushes and shoved Izzy behind her. The eldest removed her hand from behind her back and no one followed her command.

"Max no!" The little blond girl screamed. I turned back towards Ashe who was clawing at her neck as if a noose was being tightened there. Her face held a flash of fear and then her political mask was back in place.

"RUN!" Ashe yelled and threw Izzy into the air who was flying around like a crow over a carcass. My attenetion turned towards the leader, Max, who ran towards the gun. I cocked my head to the side tring to get a better veiw at what she was heading for then I noticed the blank expression on her face as if she was a mere puppet.

"What the hell?" Basch said as he also noted the girl's expression. Then two sound defing shot rang through the air. I lunged towards the ground as did Basch and peered through the bushes towards Ashe. She looked like she was suspended in air and then red liquid ran from a hole in her right shoulder. I was shocked. Before any one could move I was up and running. I flew out of the bushes at a vertical angle and rolled over on my feet. I took off again towards the cliff as Ashe started to drop. I ran past 'Max' and looked down at her shocked expression. She looked as if she had seem a ghost. Her face twisted in horror at what she did. She dropped the gun and sank to the green grass. Everyone else was in shock as well.

I dove off the cliff after my Ashe. She was thrasing everywhere and then she turned over almost as if she was ready to give up.Her eyes brightened when she saw me and Basch. The her face filled with tears. She held her hands open towards us like a child wanting to be held. A type of realization flooded her face as her hands felt for the necklace she had always worn since I met her. Then I realized she'd givin up.

"ASHE! Hold your breath!" I yelled my bass voice echoing off the side of the crater. She didn't hear me instead she straightened like a borad. Her tears were suspended in mid air. I speed up becoming aero dynamic as Basch slowed to land on the bank then go in. It would be too long.

"I'm going in!" I shouted at Basch who was so focused on Ashe that I startled him.

"That's suicide! You'll kill your self!" My mind was already made.

"It's murder if I dont." With that a large splash was made down at the waters surface. Basch slowed to land on the shore but I kept a break neck speed up until I crashed with the water. The momentum sent me rocketing forward in enough time to see Ashe gulping in a mouthful of water. I grasped her limp hand. She was beautiful even when death was upon her. She blinked slowly and then her eyelids closed. I started swimming up towards the bank. Sand moved under my feet as I set her on the white ground. I started CPR even tohugh I barely had enough breath for myself. Over and over My mouth collided with her's giving her air. Over and over My hands crushed her petite chest to start her heart. Over and over I screamed her name until I felt a needle gam into my neck.

"That's enough for now mate I got it." The Australlian man said as he flipped me off her. I turned my head and watched.Over and over His mouth collided with her's giving her air. Over and over His hands crushed her petite chest to start her heart. Over and over until she sputtered up water. My world started to dim as I saw Him collect her in His arms and bring her to safety. Stars flew into my vision and then I was out for the count.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to tell her." Ashe said. She was back in her normal leather dress and paten leather boots. I was back in my normal clothes. She smiled and walked up to me. "If you hadn't of told her then that would have been you in the cascet."

"Where am I and wheres the real Ashe?" I asked in a sort of growl hoping that she hadn't have already gone though this.

"Well you are in your own mind and you will wake up very, very, very soon. Oh and as for Ashe, she is well you will most likely see her in a moment. Now its time for you to wake up." She said as she ran towards me and pushed me off a cliff. I was suspended in air as I fell and the ocean's waves hit the rocks below. "And I forgot." Ashe yelled looking down ,"It will be a rude awaking." She laughed and I kept falling until I meet with the waves and the rocks.

I stirred and rolled over on my side. It was way more comfortable than meeting the oceans waves at the bottom of a cliff. Wait a second... why the hell am I in a bed and not at the bottom of the ocean or behind some grocery stores dumpster? And where the hell am I?

I jolted up and rolled off the bed. It must have made a loud thump because I heard footsteps out side. 'Wait until they come in. Wait for them to come to you.' I told myself. The door burst open and the figure looked around. Thats when I lunged for it and grabbed its throat shoving it aginst the wall. It gagged and tried to speak but couldn't. Thats when another person stepped through the door and turned on the light.

I looked back at the figure I was holding and it was Ashe.

"Ashe!" I yelled and dropped her. She colapsed into my chest and I held her close. She gagged some more and tried to speak but it only came out as a small croack. "Dont speak." I whispered to her and layed her down on the bed.

"What the hell did you do that for mate?" The guy behind me asked as he stepped forward and touched Ashe's throat trying to cheak her pulse but I growled and he backed away with his hands up. "Just tryin' to help mate."

"I don't need your help so back off." I said staring him down as he backed up trying to figure how long it would take to take him down then find an exit and get Ashe out of here.

"Caleb..." Ashe said in a very small cracked up voice. I turned to her but kept a ear open to the movements of the guy. "Caleb hes okay he saved you and me and The rest of us." She said looking horrible. I sighed. I knew I had to give her some type of reassurance that I wouldn't beat the crap out of him.

"If you trust him I'll trust him." I said now eyeing him suspicioulsy.

"Well since all that is passed let me see if he reopened your..." He reached out and pulled up her shirt. My anger shot through the roof and I grabbed his hands and shoved him aginst the wall.

"Caleb no!" Ashe shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me off of him.

"What do you think your doing?!" I asked ready to pumble him if he tryed to touch Ashe again. Thats when Ashe stepped between me and the guy.

"He's just trying to help, Caleb please listen to me." She begged and pushed me gently back until I was sitting on the bed. "He gave me CPR and bandaged both of us up. So please don't hurt him you owe him your life and mine so dont kill him and plus hes one of us." I gave her a skeptical look of non-belife.

He lifted his tan wings out from their hiding place and expanded them their full length. I let out a laugh and he tilted his head. This was starting to be one hell of a messed up joke. Oh well, lifes like that and it sucks.

"So Ashe are you okay?" I asked looking her up and down.

"Yes." She said then led me out into the living room.

"I was just wonderin' how long yall would be mates." The guy said giving me a plate full of food and it smelled delicious. I looked at it then back at him. He sighed and shook his head. He cut a piece of burger out and ate it. He didn't kill over nor did he have an alergic reaction. I took it over to Ashe and she took it gratifully. He handed me another one.

"Let me try it first." I told Ashe and she waited paticently. I took a huge bite, chewed then swalloed. "Well I guess its okay." I took another bite and another and another. Soon with in five minutes we ate all the food and started on the second helpings.

"That was delicous thank you Iggy." Tess said to Iggy.

"You'r welcome now you should probaly get some sleep now." Iggy said and Ashe shook her head yes and layed on the couch. I removed my plate and let her lay her head across my lap while I stroked her hair.

"I'll take first watch tonight." I whispered to Ashe and she shook her head and nodded off. "So Iggy, how old are you and where is everyone else?"

"I'm fourteen and everyone else went to town shortly after they found this place." I shook my head in a gesture of understandment. "Figures they would leave the blind one huh?"

"You blind?" I blurted out before I could catch myself.

"Yep mate. I can cook to." I laughed and felt sympathetic for the kid. Only fourteen, blind and a mutan. What the hell is this world commin to?

"Get some sleep kid. I'm on first watch." He layed on the sofa acros from me and Ashe and dozed off. I turned and looked at the clock on the wall. Nine A.M. It was gonna be a long night. I looked around taking in my surrounding when the doorknob giggled and the clanking of keys sounded outside. Car lights hit the house and shone through the window landing directly on me. I looked up only to mommy dearest walk through the door and let out a blood curling scream.

"Damn." I mumbled.

**Author's note- Ohhhhhhhhh! A cliffie! Hahaha. I am soooooo evil! I know some characters may be a bit out of character but hey, I was feeling frisky. Did you like the dream sequence? It took FOREVER! Well only an hour but it felt like forever! Here is the next installment so I hope yall are happy! I absolutley thrived all night on the ****jealousy of Caleb. Yall know what to do! R&R and the next chapter may come fast or SLOW! Read my other story Masquerade PLZ! Once again R&R!**


End file.
